Industrial Age
by The Glorious Reader
Summary: All revolutions begin with something. For the industrial revolution it was the steam engine, for a young exiled prince it would be the destruction of his new home. Becoming the leader of the resistance, he will lead the destruction of his former homeland /AU/Steam-Punk/Lelouch x .../


**Hello everyone, Reader here. How surprising, someone as lazy as me posting and updating stories more than a few times in a these past few weeks, let alone within a few months. I hope to keep that trend going for as long as I can. As to this story, it was one of my first fics that I posted to this site, but I took it down as it was god awful, and going over it was very painful to my eyes. Hopefully this version will be better. That's everything I needed to say! Thanks, and Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS**

 **Chapter 1: End of an Era**

* * *

 _In the year 1835, a technological revolution began with the invention of the steam engine. This spurred an technological revolution that spread across the globe. Along with the growth of economics, there was a growth of military technology that dwarfed anything that had come before. With an increase of industry, countries needed a source of reliable source of power that could be harnessed. Such a resource came in form of the the mineral Sakuradite._

 _The mineral, while extremely volatile in its unrefined form, proved to be a extremely powerful source that could be used to power heavy machinery or a source of ignition for steam engines to produce electricity._

 _The country of Japan was one of the few places in the world that contained the rare mineral. By the year 1860, 70% of the worlds Sakuadite came from Japan. The Japanese government took advantage of having this resource by using it as a political tool against the other great powers of the world. This monopoly of the sakutadite market lasted nearby 30 years, until the invasion of Japan by the Holy Brittanian Empire in the year 1890._

 _Frustrated by the high price placed on Sakuradite by the Japanese, they secretly planned an invasion while hosting negotions on the surface. When the war came, the Japanese were caught ill-prepared to fight in the new age of war that would be brought on by Britannias use of a new weapon ._

 _The newly deployed weapon, called the Knightmare, was a type of exo skeleton that surpassed all forms of warfare, armed with powerful weapons that could destroy tanks and soldiers with ease. With this new weapon, the mighty empire invaded Japan in less than a single year._

 _The people were stripped of their rights, name and even nationality. Japan was named Area Eleven, and the people called Elevens. This would begin an era that would see the rise of revolutions not only to Japan, but across the entire planet._

* * *

 **1890, 4 months after the invasion of Japan, Outskirts of Tokyo**

Flames, that's what only could be seen when staring at the city of Tokyo. The once proud capital of Japan was reduced to a smoldering pile of rubble in less than a day. The sound of screams were muffled by the sound of rattling gunfire. Patrols of Brittanian soldiers could be seen around the city, killing anything that moved. Brittanian knightmares were destroying tanks left and right.

Watching the devastation were two young boys dressed in damaged clothes. One had Raven Black hair and shiny purple eyes. One look at him and you could tell that he was of noble birth. Contrary to his otherwise regal appearance he wore a black t-shirt. He had a look of empathy when staring at the scene of chaos and destruction.

The second boy had brown hair and green eyes. He had a look of horror on his face as he watched the capitol of his beloved country be burned to the ground. A group of 3 armored vehicles stood behind the pair, around 9 soldiers of JSDF stood around the cars in a defensive position. Inside of one of them was a young girl with Brown hair and closed eyes, he facial expression appeared terrified at the sounds of the war around her.

"We should probably leave, Suzaku." said the Raven haired boy to the Brown haired boy, or Suzaku. He sighed before responding in a tired voice.

"Yeah, Lelouch." said Suzaku, his voice showing signs of regret.

"There's nothing we could have done to prevent this Suzaku, down beat yourself up."

"But-"

*BANG*

He was cut off when a bullet flew past his head. Looking to their left he spotted a squad of armed Britannian infantry squad. The two boys immediately turned around and sprinted to the cars.

The Brittanian soldiers, armed with P-58 Golding rifles opened fired on the group. During the industrial, military rifles advanced significantly from smoothbore muskets to bolt action rifles.

"OPEN FIRE" yelled the leader of the group of JSDF soldiers, who were armed with Type 67 rifles.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

The two groups opened fire at each other. Suzaku and Lelocuh managed to get into the car with the brown haired girl, and took refuge under the seats of the car. Pulling her to the floor along with Suzaku, keeping their heads down as the a stray bullet hit the window and shattered it.

Shards of glass spread all other the inside of the car. Lelouch winced as he sheilded the girl under him, the glass cutting his back and ripping his clothes. Bullets were bounced off the side of the car, with a few piercing into the car.

Slowly, the JSDF soldier withdrew into the cars, dragging their bloodied wounded while still firing at the Brittanian soldiers. The officer of the group took his seat in the car with the children and drove off on a unmarked rode with the Brittanian soldiers still firing their guns at the cars.

The farther the 3 cars drove, the sounds of gunfire dimmed. Everything turned silent as they were driving away from the city of Tokyo.

"Was anyone killed?" said Lelouch the driver of the car. "No your highness, only a couple were wounded. They should all make a speedy recovery." said the nervously driver.

He let out sigh of relief, but then turned to the brown haired girl.

"Are you okay Nunnally?" said Lelouch with a worried tone.

"Yes, I am fine big brother." she said in surprisingly calm voice.

The two siblings and Suzaku sat silently in the car, while they were heading to an Unknown location. Lelouch was staring out the window, Suzaku was thinking of what would happen next, and Nunnally slept.

"Where are we heading?" the prince asked the driver, while still staring out the window.

"We are heading to the the prime ministers location on Hokkaido, the last stronghold the Britannian army hasn't breached." he said as a he took a direct left. Next to Lelouch the Japanese officer was reloading his rifle and revolver, while also making glances at the young prince. It was not that of suspicion or anger but was a more curious than anything else.

Lelouch had remembered the views of suspicion he had been given when him and his sister first came to Japan. One the surface they were curtiously greeted, but if you looked closer you could tell they were less than enthusiastic to receive foreigners.

But as time went on he hadn't gained their trust and admiration. Lelouch had befriended the prime ministers son and had participated in war games planned by he Japanese military, wowing even senior generals with his knowledge of tactics and warfare.

"Are you alright kid, need me to take a look at your back?" said the soldier with a concerned voice. The boy looked over with astonishment at the mans concern for his well being. At this current time his countrymen were being killed by empire he came from, yet he acted as if nothing had happened.

"I think I should be fine until we get to island. The glass mostly shredded my clothes, which kept them from tearing my skin." he said with a humble voice. The man merely nodded while taking the car phone that was next to him and dialed a number.

The car then returned to its silent state, other than the talking officer, for the remainder of the ride. Lelouch stared out the window and periodically talked to Nunnally, while Suzaku nervously tapped on the car door.

* * *

 **Pendragon, Imperial Palace**

A large man with a White Wig, White beard and regal clothes sat on a large throne within a large room. The rooms red painted walls were lavishly decorated with ornate paintings and antique weapons and armor. Most people would guess this man to be a king or emperor, in which they would be correct.

The man sat, while reading the reports on the invasions of Japan. With the invention of the Knightmare System, the invasion was the most successful of all in Brittanian history. Although the system was far from perfect, as was evident by multiple Knightmares being destroyed from environmental sources or from powerful mines or other types of explosives.

As he was thinking, the doors to the throne room opened and a girl with Dark Pink hair entered the room. She walked up to the throne of the Emperor and kneeled. One could tell that the girl was nervous, havig streams of sweat flowing down the side of her face and her arms and legs were slightly shaking. Most people would act like this if they were meeting the most powerful man in the wrold, but on this occasion this was much worst.

"Your highness, Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally have yet to be found. I request that-" she said before being silenced by the an with the raise of his hand.

"Is that all Cornelia?" he replied with an emotionless voice. This made Cornelia fume with rage and barely contained anger.

 _'How can he care so little about his own children?! Who could be so heartless?'_ she asked in her mind. She had already known the answer to her own question. To the man known as Emperor Charles cared little for his children, only viewing them as pawns and a means to continue his legacy.

Princess Cornerlia and her little sister, Princess Euphemia, were very close to the Vi Brittania siblings. When Cornerlia received the news, she was extremely devastated as was her sister. She was contemplating on going to Japan or Area 11 to enact revenge against the land where her favorite siblings perished. Although she knew it was a bad idea, and did not go through with it as she realized it wouldn't solve anything. She was still fuming with rage, but adding on top of that her fathers lack of care just made her almost explode.

"Yes, your highness." she said with the best of her ability not to sound offensive. Even though the man standing before her was her father, he would not hesitate to discipline her and all other members of the imperial royal family by use of scolding, rescinding of titles, and even in some cases, physical violence.

"You may leave." he said. She got up and left the room still fuming about wahat happened. She swung her fist to the nearest wall she could find, which left a large crack and a mess of dust and debris.

 _'DAMMIT'_ she screamed in her mind.

 _'I will find whoever killed Empress Marianne, and make them pay. And I will get back at you for what you did Charles, EVEN IF I DIE!'_ she yelled in her mind.

She walked out of the imperial palace thinking about the times she spent with Lelouch and Nunnally. The night they would spend camping in the gardens of Ares Villa. Or the night when she almost beat Lelouch to a pulp when she saw him dancing with Euphemia.

She wished she could just go back to those days when they didn't have to worry about politics and military affairs. To the days when her, Euphie, Nunnally, Shneizel and Clovis could be together in happiness.

She merely shook he head and rubbed her now bruised hand.

"Calm down Cornelia, calm down. Everthing will work out fine. We'll find Lelouch and Nunnally and thing will go back to normal..." she whispers to herself while a lone tear went down the side of her face. Because she knew that knew deep down that it was her false sense of hope clouding her vision.

* * *

 **Hokkaido, Japan, 3 Hours Later**

The four stood infornt of the boat that would carry them to the northern island of Japan. Around them were a great deal of wounded soldiers and various military vehicles, all awaiting the ride to safety on the other side.

The generals of the Japanese Defense Force determined that Britannia was focused on capturing the key regions of Tokyo and the Sakuradite rich region of Kyushu before they would focus on capturing the entire country. For this reason they had consolidated the remaining assets they had to Hokkaido in order mount a final defense.

The island hosted the remnants of the Japanese navy, which recovering currently from a major sea battle with the Britannian navy. The edges of the island were fortified and armed with heavy artillery and anti-air guns. While a majority of the main army was off fighting the invaders to the south, a good portion were stationed here.

"Our ship is here, m'lord." the same officer from before said as he walked up to the exiled prince. His back had been patched up by a medic and was cleared to transported.

Lelouch looked up to him and nodded. The two walked over to the small harbor and met up with the group escorting Suzaku and Nunnally. The group quickly boarded the ship along with a great deal of wounded. Lelouch walked toward the rail of ship and leaned against it with a scowl on his face.

He pondered over how his life had changed so quickly without the last year. Just in one short year he went from living a life of luxury in the Pendragon, to having his mother murderd and his sister being crippled, to being exiled and now having to dodge Britannian bullets.

"Lelouch..." someone spoke a quiet voice. Looking over, he saw Suzaku standing in nearby doorway.

"It's so strange, don't you think? Just 5 months ago we were playing in the yard of you families estate and we saw the first bombers overhead. Just how much can change in so little time..." he sad aloud as he returned to staring at the ocean.

"Yeah..." the brown haired boy said as he walked over to Lelouchs and stood next to him. The hissing of the engine and large plumes of steam coming from the large smokestacks signaled that the ship was about to move out.

Lelouch looked around the deck of the ship. As this was a medical frigate it didn't have a large amount of deck space, it mostly being filled with areas to transport wounded. On either side of the ship were two flak guns and on the front was a small rotating cannon.

"Suzuka...do you resent me? For what my kin have done to your country?" Lelouch suddenly spoke. Suzaku appeared surprised by the question, putting smile on his face he looked to his friend.

"Of course not, idiot. I know you, I know this isn't what you stand for. Your not like most Britannians who look down on others. Heck, even those Britannian soldier didn't seem to care about killing you!" he said. Lelouch stood motionless for a second before he let out a smile.

"Thanks, Suzaku." said the boy sincerely.

The two merely looked out to the ocean together as the ship approached the makeshift harbor on the southern tip of the island.

 _...Too be continued be continued..._

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed it! As I stated above, this was my original story so I really wo** **uld love to work on this some more. Although it had a great many flaws when I first wrote it, I feel that the ordinal ideas can be salvaged and turned into something I can be proud of posting on this site. Don't worry, those of you who read my other story, Glory to the Republic, that will still be worked in the furture, I just want to experiment with other ideas.**

 **Also, on the last G.T.T.R Chapter I said I would be posting a new story, this is not that story so be on the lookout for that on. If you think you would want to see this series to continue, leave a review!** **Well, that's all she wrote! If you have any comments, concerns, criticism or want to get in contact with me just leave a review or PM me. Thanks, and have a good one!**

 **(Public Sevice Announcement: Looking for beta readers, if you are interested send me a PM!)**

 **Next Chapter: Another Day**


End file.
